Currently, a non The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (non-3GPP) network (such as a wireless local area network (WLAN)) may be used to offload some or all services of a 3GPP network (for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network), so as to lighten service traffic load of the 3GPP network. User equipment (User Equipment, UE) may access an LTE network and a WLAN at the same time, and the LTE network may control resource scheduling of the WLAN, which implements that some or all services of the UE in the 3GPP network are offloaded to the WLAN. During service offloading, the UE may receive auxiliary information delivered by an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) or a 3GPP radio access network (RAN), where the auxiliary information is used by the user equipment to perform service transfer to a WLAN that an operator allows the user equipment to access. The UE may access a corresponding WLAN according to the offloading policy and the auxiliary information, and perform service transfer, thereby achieving an effect of service offloading.
Access network sharing indicates that a 3GPP radio access network (also called 3GPP access network in the following description) of an operator is shared by another operator. The operators deliver auxiliary information to UE by using a same shared 3GPP access network. However, in this network sharing case, each operator may set different auxiliary information for UE that belongs to the operator; therefore, when user equipment receives multiple pieces of different auxiliary information delivered by the 3GPP access network, service transfer may fail because the user equipment cannot identify that the received auxiliary information is respectively corresponding to which operators.